Life's greatest gift
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Jolie lived in her own version of hell at the castle as someone as valued as a slave because of her wings and magic but when Malificent saves her things change. Malificent just met her daughter she thought was dead and now has to get rid of the horrid curse she put on her daughter when she was just a baby. King Stefan will do anything to get rid of all moor life.
1. Chapter 1 A villainous hero

**Jolie's POV**

One second I was just doing another days work harsh and painful labor (but that I had grown used to) the next there was a low menacing growl similar to that of a wolf.

"Prepare to use your magic to protect your masters, but only on his word" one of the soldiers stationed to try to break down the wall barked the order. I knew what that meant; no matter the price I was to throw myself and a wall of magic in front of any danger and his majesty's soldiers.

No matter if I used so much magic I passed out that would only give me an hour within waking and I would be back to hard physical labor and them whipping me with iron chains that seem to burn like molten lava when they come at a close enough distance as well as when they touch me.

Then the beast came out into the open taunting the soldiers by just standing there slowly pacing. The dean who I took orders from most often gave me the signal to pretend I was just a peasant girl because now standing only a few feet in front of me was... Malificent.

She lifted her hands and staff and started to lift the soldiers off the ground including the dean and I thought I just might be free.

But the dean was close enough to me to grab the iron whip and strike it across my back hard enough to make my knees give way to the ground beneath me.

I couldn't help but let out a screech of pain as I held up both my hands and fought my magic against hers.

My magic came out in a stream of ice blue with silver sparkles mixed in the same colour it always is as Malificents emerald green magic strengthened.

**Malificents POV**

I tried to despise of the men as I had at the other station of the scoundrels trying to destroy my indestructible wall when the girl interfered.

At first I assumed she was just a present possibly young wife of one of the soldiers or something but then the soldier whipped her in the back with iron! Something that would've hurt even none fairy folk but since I knew the look in a fairies eye when iron touches them I determined she was the only other wingless fairy I've ever seen.

I could also see the look in her eyes while she fought my magic that begged me to overpower her and get rid of those awful creatures who have done who knows what with the poor beastie.

I used all my might to overpower her magic and man that was hard. You could tell she was only holding back a little probably because of fear of getting whipped again and she was obviously very skilled at magic.

I first threw the one closest to the iron whip up up and away far into the land moor but that was no issue because he surely was dead and then I disposed of the others the same way.

**Jolie's POV**

I could barely see the women who saved me from them through my blurring vision and the white hot searing pain across my back. All I knew is that they're gone and the man who was my biological father would never hurt me again thanks to whoever she is.

That was my last thought before passing out.

"Wake up beastie" a voice softly whispered through my nightmare jerking me out of it and making me bolt upright.

"Ouch" I exclaimed quietly at the intense pain on my back. I then alarmingly looked up preparing to be struck for speaking without being spoken to until I realized I wasn't at the castle dungeon being punished for my failure of protecting the kings men.

"It's alright I won't hurt you" the voice said again.

When my eyes adjusted I realized it must have been around 2:00 in the morning because it was so dark and that I was in a tree.

I then saw Malificent, sitting in front of me casually like she wasn't the single most feared person on this earth. But, I believed her, it was a gut feeling since I had yet to see any actual prof but I believed her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Josephine, but I go by Jolie. What's yours?" I asked even though I was 99% sure I knew the answer.

"Malificent" she answered.

I wasn't afraid.

Malificents POV

"Who are your parents?" I asked. The little beastie must of had moor family and I could take her back to them, if I knew who they were.

She looked so sad the second the words were out of my mouth I almost felt sorry for saying them.

"My biological father is King Stefan but I don't call him dad, daddy, or father. He set me up as someone lower then even the least important servants and made me use my powers to protect his soldiers no matter the toll it took on me. Anyway I don't know who my mother is never have but I know it's not Queen Leila because I would've had to have gotten these-" she paused to take of the thick cloak she was wearing to reveal wings.

They were large and absolutely magnificent a pale ice blue with silvery white on the edges.

"From someone" she finished.

At that point I recognized how much she looked like me.


	2. Chapter 2 flashbacks

**Malificents POV**

"How old are you?" I asked gulping.

"15, I'll be 16 in 6 days" she answered.

I couldn't stop it the memory of the christening from flooding back.

/"What a glittering assemblage king Stefan, royalty, nobility, and-" I my mocking was cut of from Diaval speaking in crow form and I chuckled with an evil glint I knew sparkled in my eye.

Today was the christening of mine and Stefan's daughter, not that anyone other than me and Stefan know it's not actually that dreaded Queen Leila's girl. Since he stole her from me as well as my wings and I knew she would grow up as royalty and probably a greedy human I without really thinking was there to curse her.

I stepped closer ignoring the little pixies protests and when they became to annoying a sent them flying into a little box nearer to the king and queen.

The king and queen as expected stood up and took a step closer to me until they saw my emerald green magic start to work.

"The child will grow up in Grace and beauty, loved by everyone who meets her... But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death!" I chanted getting louder with every word.

From then on I heard the princess was killed by who, I didn't know but I'm sure it was Stefan himself. I sent Diaval to check and see if the rumours were true and a few hours later I really thought she was dead.\\\\\\\\\

The reason that the queen so foolishly believed that Jolie was her daughter is that once on Stefan's birthday back when he visited the moor daily I gave him a tiny vile of my magic that was good for one spell, not an evil one, but I forgot to enchant it so it could only be used exclusively for good.

He must of had the vile convinced of some,"me and my wife just want what's best for the baby and if she is to be accepted into royal life as a royal then everyone including my wife must believe that she is mine and Queen Leila's daughter" bullshit.

My daughter that I just found out was still alive has a curse put on her, that she doesn't know about, put on her by her own mother, that she doesn't know is her mother and on top of that she's gone through being a captive of the humans for her entire life.

"Are you alright? Malificent?" An alarmed voice rang out and interrupted me from the horrid flashback.

"Yes I'm alright, you should get some rest that was a lot of iron touching your back and using your wings right now might not be the best idea" I said in a stern tone.

She nodded and without complaint slowly drifted off.

"Goodnight Beastie"

**Jolie's POV**

I got to sleep with the feeling of her watching over me a lot faster than in the castle dungeons but slow enough to hear her say in a voice so soft I didn't even think possible,"Goodnight Beastie".

The nightmares were much worse now that I was away from the castle, almost as if making up for the lack of pain in so many hours. My mind filled with pictures of horrible bloody war between humans and moor, and I was right in the middle of it all... Literally.

I was standing in the middle of the battle field watching anyone from the castle that wasn't horrible to me (consisting mostly of some of the maids who knew that I was the Princess and also knew how bad the guards treated me) get hurt on the battle field.

It was worse than the worst physical pain I have ever gone through because on some legal I could control how much I felt, the emotional pain of standing their helplessly as they and the moor creatures got killed is something I couldn't control.

/Once when I was just turning thirteen a particularly sick guard tried to "take advantage" of me because he was on night duty with no other guards. Then just before the guard could do anything a younger guard about my age came in. He had bleach blond hair that swept over one eye, the eye you could see was ocean blue and he had just the right amount of muscle.

"Hey what are you doing!" He yelled angrily at the older guard and came running over to help me. He knocked the guard over and before the other guard could react he knocked him out with the but of his sword.

"I am so sorry I didn't come sooner I had no idea this was happening, I shall make sure he gets banished" he said helping me up.

"I am a prisoner, I do not think they'll care" I sadly remarked with my head down as I walked back into my cell.

"He has committed so many other crimes against people we just need someone to speak against him, one of the more respected and older knights owes me a favour so I'm sure I can get him to testify" he answered following me and halting at the cell door.

"Excuse my manners what is your name?"the younger guard asked.

"Josephine" I told him.

"Mine is Devin, it was a pleasure to make your aqaintence milady"

"The pleasure was all mine, thank you"

With that he walked away and I assumed that was the last id ever see of the gentlemen who cared about a helpless prisoner, until I noticed he purposely left the key in the key hole on the cell door.

Of course only moments later a herd of guards came by and I had to pretend I was asleep or face horrible consequences.\\\\\\\\\\\

Devin was their in my dream, still a knight but fighting for the humans side, he came closer to me and without a second thought I jumped into his arms. For a split second the dream was happy, then that second was over and Devin doubled over in pain.

I looked behind him to see King Stefan himself had gutted him from behind and instead of killing me too, left me there to cry over his cold dead-

"Jolie wake up!" A familiar voice softly but firmly spoke.

I woke up in the same tree since the first time I woke up except this time with Malificent leaning over me with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize about, would you like to talk about it?" Malificent asked.

"Maybe not about the dream but I do want to ask you something"

"Anything" she encouraged.

"Can fairies normally do this?" I asked.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, I have a vague idea of what she's going to ask but am open to suggestions so please review what you think she should ask also tell me if you like it or not. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Thorns

**Jolie's POV**

I've been wondering if normal fairies could do this since I woke up for thr first time at 2:00am in the tree.

I unfolded my wings carefully and focused the image of them disappearing in my head, when I opened my eyes they were gone.

I wasn't surprised because being alone in a cell for days on end you tend to have lots of time to see what your magic can do which unfortunately didn't reach the extent of breaking though the iron bars that used to hold me captive.

Malificent however seemed so surprised and enchanted looking at my back that seconds ago had wings I simply sat still until she finally spoke.

"Your father King Stefan was human, which means your mothers fair folk and since your the same gender you must have more Fairy blood in you than human blood. You were born with wings right?" Malificent asked and explained.

"They started growing when I was 2" I told her.

"That proves your more fairy then human because that's the age my wings started to grow. Anyway you must be able to make them disappear because of your human blood"

**Malificents POV**

"Do you think my mothers out there?" She asked.

"I do" I answered so quietly she could barely hear.

A moment later she made her wings reappear and looked like she was about to sag something when Diaval came flapping and cawing like crazy.

"Into a man" I said and waved my magic in his direction.

"The king is claiming he found out his long lost daughter that really is alive, he also claimed that only hours later she was taken away by you because from what a witness said it was you who saved took her. Anyway this is good news in that you found your and Stefan's daughter" he ranted.

"What!" Jolie yelled in shock.

Diaval went on stupidly as if he hadn't herd her,"how are you going to stop the curse? She looks almost sixteen".

"What!?" She shrieked so loud I almost put my hands over my ears.

She opened her wings that were almost as large as mine and took off in a huff.

"You idiot!"I yelled and turned him into a bird.

I climbed down the tree as fast as I could go and started running towards the direction she left as Diaval flew ahead.

A moment later Diaval returned squawking and flapping his wings in my face.

"Into a man" I whispered using my magic and I stopped running.

"She tried to fly over the wall of thorns and is now stuck" he exclaimed out of breath.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yes and she's using some... very colourful language" he answered.

**Jolie's POV**

"Sh*t!" I shouted when a branch reached out and caught me with its thorns. The branch retreated back to the bush of thorns with myself tangled in it tight enough so I couldn't get away but it didn't hurt.

I looked up to see that same bloody raven hovering over me seeming to be deciding what to do.

"Go away!" I yelled but it didn't budge.

"Leave me alone" I yelled even louder, it stayed there.

"If you leave now I might not shove a stake made of ice through your heart!" I screamed.

"F*ck off!" I finally yelled and used my powers to blow a blast of cold wind in his direction.

"CAW!" It screeched and took off back toward the moors.

A few minutes of useless struggle (and attempt to freeze the relentless vines) later a dark figure approached through the trees of the moors. One that a few seconds later I (sadly) recognized as Maleficent.

"Seemed like you're a little stuck Beastie, need help?" She asked with a smirk.

As she came closer I narrowed my eyes and hissed,"I don't need you're help!".

"Alright" she answered and begun to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled before I even realized the word left my mouth.

"Yes?" She asked turning around with an innocent look on her face that didn't match the black leather outfit.

"Please help me" I pleaded.

"Vines, release" she said using her magic.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's it" she answered and then explained,"the vines are enchanted to not let a creature from the Moors escape which is why you got stuck".

The vines retreated back down to the bottom of the lot and I flew over to Maleficent.

"Would you like to see the rest of the Moors?" Maleficent asked.

"Sure"

The most beautiful creatures I've ever seen were at the pool Maleficent showed me and I couldn't help but stare.


End file.
